


Neither Snow nor Rain

by kitlaurie



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlaurie/pseuds/kitlaurie
Summary: It's raining and Jesper doesn't want to go to work.He does anyways.At least he has someone at home who worries about him.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	Neither Snow nor Rain

"I don't wanna go."

Jesper watched the steady rainfall outside the window, still dressed only in his nightshirt, clutching his mug of coffee close to his face with both hands. The sun was barely up, though that was almost impossible to see through the heavy storm clouds.

Smeerensburg had entered what counted as a warm season for the island, which for the most part just meant that instead of constant snow there was now the occasional rain storm that never quite managed to wash away the snow and just turned everything into a wet grey mush.

"I don't wanna go." Jesper repeated.

"Then don't go." Klaus told him from across the room.

"No," Jesper whined. "That's not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to tell me that I still have to go because I have responsibilities. A sworn duty to the good of people of Smeerensburg that their mail will not go undelivered."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Sounds to me like you've already figured that much out yourself."

"But I want to hear it from you! It'd make me feel better."

He'd gotten to know the other man well enough by now that the pouting was no surprise. Klaus sighed heavily, but there was a fondness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jesper, you have to go. You have responsibilities."

"Thank you." Jesper said, smiling for the first time since he'd woken up that morning. "Was that so hard?"

-

Jesper bundled up as best he could and stopped to give Klaus a kiss goodbye on his way out.

"Have a good day." Klaus murmured in his ear as they reluctantly parted.

"Mhmm," Jesper hummed unenthusiastically. "I probably won't, but I'll try my best. For you."

"How thoughtful."

And then he was out in the rain and gone for the day.

-

Klaus was no fan of the rainy season either. It usually meant a lot more time indoors than he was used to and it made him restless.

And with Jesper gone the house and workshop were just as quiet as they had been before the postman had entered his life. Far too quiet for his liking.

So he kept himself busy.

Busy fixing the squeaky hinge on the bedroom door, busy sharpening his axe and checking his tools, busy cooking lunch, but mostly busy making toys.

Busy enough that he didn't hear the steady pitter-patter of the rain turn relentlessly heavy or see the way the trees swayed and bent almost in half as the wind picked up violently.

Busy enough that he was actually startled when he heard Jesper open the front door.

The postman looked absolutely miserable and he began peeling off his soggy uniform almost as soon as the door closed behind him, his hat thrown to the side crumpled and misshapen and his coat falling to the floor with a surprisingly heavy sound.

Without a word he made his way across the room and did his best to wrap his arms around Klaus, pressing his face into his chest.

"Welcome home, love." Klaus greeted him with some amusement in his voice.

But all he got in response was cold hands finding their way behind his hair and under the neckline of his shirt. He hissed. Jesper's fingers were like ice and he could feel the chill of his nose and his wet hair even through the fabric of his shirt.

"Wh-wh-why w-was anyb-b-body even sending letters t-t-today!" He managed to whine through chattering teeth.

Klaus wrapped his arms around him and could feel that even his undershirt was completely soaked through.

"Why don't you go take a bath while I get dinner started?" He offered.

"That sounds nice." Jesper mumbled into Klaus' chest.

Then he laughed as they pulled apart.

"Sorry about that." He said, gesturing to his wet outline on Klaus' shirt.

-

There was no pretense that Jesper was anything but done with this day after his bath. He had stolen the good blanket from their bed and was bundled up in pajamas, socks, and his nice wool housecoat.

(A gift from his father after it had finally sunk in that yes, he was staying. Yes, really and no, not just for Christmas. It had shipped in along with a case of imported coffee beans and a full set of silk sheets, which Jesper had been devastated to learn were not the most practical option for Smeerensburg's climate.)

(He had laughed at Klaus' shock upon seeing the expensive, unprompted gifts. "If I'm such a spoiled rotten brat who do you think did the spoiling?")

They took their dinner sitting together in front of the fireplace. The heavy stew wasn't anything special but it had become a favorite of Jesper's since moving in, and seemed like the perfect thing for a day like this. 

The rain was still pouring outside but inside they were comfortable, the two of them enjoying a meal together and telling each other about their day.

"It was awful!" Jesper complained. "I don't understand why anyone even got out of bed today. I know I wouldn't have gotten out of bed today if I didn't have to."

For the most part it seemed like a warm meal and some dry clothes had done him a lot of good, but Klaus couldn't help noticing the occasional stuttered word or the way his hands still seemed to shake around his bowl.

That little seed of worry seemed to grow of it's own free will over the course of the night.

When Jesper offered to clean up after dinner Klaus took his bowl from him and said he would do it, which Jesper made no argument against. 

When Klaus noticed him burrowing deeper into his pilfered blanket he offered to make him some coffee, to which Jesper said that Klaus' coffee wasn't as good as when he made it himself but yes, he would love some.

When he brought Jesper his coffee he placed a palm on his forehead, lingering a little too long for subtlety.

"Not that I don't appreciate the attention but what's all the fuss about?" Jesper asked, setting his coffee aside to take the large hand off his forehead and hold it in his own.

"You've been home for hours and your still cold." Klaus answered with a frown.

"I'm just having a hard time shaking off this chill. That's all."

Klaus' frown only grew heavier.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you didn't have to make the trip from all the way out here and back every day. I should have gone with you to town, taken the sleigh instead of that little cart. It's the least I could've done but I didn't and now you've had to suffer like this on your own and you're probably going to get sick."

It was Jesper's turn to look worried.

"Hey, I knew what I was getting into when I moved up here to be with you. You don't have to take responsibility for that." He said, trying his best to sound reassuring. "I'm fine, really I'm fine, and I'm going to stay fine. Promise."

"You can't make that kind of promise." Klaus said, kneeling down next to Jesper's chair and putting his free hand on the side of his face. "You can't guarantee things like that, Jesper."

They stayed like that quietly for a few moments, simply taking in each other's presence.

"Just let me take care of you." He said softly, stroking a thumb over Jesper's cheek. And god, the way he melted into his hands and looked at him with so much warmth and understanding was almost too much for Klaus.

"Well, I do love being taken care of." Jesper said.

With that he slipped out of the chair and into Klaus' lap, putting himself between the man's broad chest and the blanket he did his best to wrap around both of their shoulders.

And warmth was not an issue for the rest of the night.

-

The next morning Jesper once again woke to the sound of rain battering the roof.

"I don't wanna go." He whined, already rolling out of bed despite his complaining.

"Don't go." Klaus mumbled sleepily, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Klaus, we've been through this, I have to -"

"Jesper, it's Sunday."

"Oh." He said quietly. Then louder, "Oh thank God, it's Sunday!" And immediately rolled right back under the blankets and into the arms waiting for him there.

"This better not be some kind of ploy to sabotage Smeerensburg's postal service." He said accusingly.

Klaus chuckled, pulling him closer.

"Oh no, you've figured me out. I got what I wanted and now I'm going to get the post office shut down so I can keep you all to myself."

"Hold up," Jesper said in mock offense. "If you think I'll be happy just sitting around the house being a trophy husband you've got another thing coming buddy. I've got dreams, aspirations, and a proud family heritage to uphold."

"But not on Sundays." Klaus said, kissing him softly.

"Hmm, no. Not on Sundays."

**Author's Note:**

> True love is telling your partner to go enjoy a warm bath while you make dinner.
> 
> I ran out of super-soft fluff for these two so I had to make more myself.
> 
> (Also, you can't tell me that watching his wife pass away from illness alone with her in the woods didn't give Klaus some trauma.)


End file.
